


Displacing a prime's heat

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Fingering, Large Insertion, M/M, Mawframe, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Size Difference, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Heat exhaustion grips Xev like a cancer. It drains his energy, driving his internals to a spiking temperature that nearly makes him faint. It disilludes him from pleasures he once knew.And in Lucifer’s aura he finds them again, a place his internal heat can’t drain him.





	Displacing a prime's heat

**Author's Note:**

> Co-star's Maunderfiend's Ice Chroma, Lucifer!  
> [ http://maunderfiend.tumblr.com/ ]

After a final few taps on the security console, the light indicators on the blast door switch to signal its sealed state – a bright red replacing mint green. For confirmation, the prime taps the manual ‘open’ command; the door doesn’t budge. “There,” the prime mumbles, “that’ll keep the doors locked.” Xev, the Excalibur prime, steps back from the panel, his claws tapping on the rubber mat as he makes his way back to his patient partner.

The feathered Chroma waiting for him welcomes the prime down onto his lap, Xev straddling and pressing himself up against the dark tan of Lucifer’s stomach. A short exhale slips between the prime’s closed maw, quiet for a moment as his systems begin to cool. The ice Chroma chuckles, his hands rubbing at the prime’s hips, sat face to face. “Got rather heated, haven’t you?”

The prime huffs, “yeah.” He fingers through the Chroma’s brightly colored shoulders, his hands trailing downwards. “It’s a pain. Haven’t even unsealed yet and it feels like I went through a blast furnace.” Within him, the lingering warmth of his overheated systems begin to fade; brought on by Lucifer’s subzero aura and their proximity. The prime’s hands land on the Chroma’s much larger ones, splayed in a partial hold.

“It’s nothing you can fix, correct?” Lucifer asks, thumbing at Xev’s hands. 

A sigh, “nothing that I’m aware of, no.” Lucifer huffs, and Xev shifts, leaning back to put some space between his mound and the Chroma’s stomach. “Just need to unpack right quick,” he purrs, hooking his thumbs beneath Lucifer’s hands. The prime is slow to start grinding against his colder partner, staring down where his body meets Lucifer’s.

They spend some time chattering about nothing as the prime tries to work himself open, only to grunt. “Damnit, thought it’d at least work now,” he mumbles.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, I thought a cool down would help its stimulation,” the prime grunts, resting his crested helm in the chroma’s feathers. “You’ll have to help me with it, I guess.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Lucifer purrs, nuzzling into the prime’s scarred neck. Xev returns the gesture, thumbing at his partner’s hands. “Turn around, I got an idea.”

“Alright,” the prime breathes, scooting himself backwards off the Chroma’s lap; their hands part. And Lucifer’s are there to cup Xev’s hips as he turns around, guiding him backwards to straddle him again, Xev’s legs resting outside of Lucifer’s. As the prime settles against him – pressing skin against skin – Lucifer’s right moves over Xev’s thigh, his claws trailing over the dark skin of his inner thigh. Xev leads the hand further, guiding the massive hand over his sealed mound.

Xev exhales as Lucifer’s hand cups over him, the Chroma snorts, “you’ve got a lot down there.” Xev replies with a snort of his own, lying back against the Chroma’s large chest. Lucifer’s hand repositions itself, resting against the prime’s stomach with two fingers curled against Xev’s sealed seam. His long claws carefully press against the dip beneath his partner’s genital mound, gliding upwards at the crease marking the prime’s protective folds.

“Yeah, it … sort of gets like that when I don’t retract them,” the prime grunts as he nudges himself against the Chroma’s hand – the claws making another trail up in a gentle kneading motion. A muted moan stills itself in Xev’s throat as Lucifer’s fingers work, stroking and splaying at his covered mound. “Mh, like that,” he releases as a content sigh, leaning his head against Lucifer’s as he watches the working hand.

Lucifer nudges him in return, wedging himself between the prime’s head and shoulder. “The cold getting to you?” His fingers press against the seam in emphasis, splitting to press at the sides of the prime’s covered length. Xev’s claws curl, letting a muted moan slip through as he adjusts against the moving hand.

“It’s getting to me in the right way, if that’s what you’re asking,” the prime purrs. “With all the heat, it’s nice to not worry about overheating.” He snorts, sinking against his partner’s hand as the fingers curl, nudging against the dip below the prime’s genital mound. The long claws are on another journey up when the seam splits; drawing a sharp inhale from the prime. “There we go,” he sighs, arching up against Lucifer’s hand. “Just a bit more.”

“Like this?” Lucifer whispers, pressing his index down against the remaining seam. His finger presses at the formed seam gently before cupping the prime with his hand, stroking at the protective seal.

“Yeah,” the prime breathes, “like that.” His legs arch, nudging apart to make room for the stroking palm.

Xev releases shortened sounds as the narrow seam connecting the protective flaps split, freeing his warm flesh to Lucifer’s cold palm. The prime’s claws curl, back arching as the fingers that once covered his genital mound curl upwards, collecting his sensitive member and lazy claspers. He twitches within the Chroma’s hand, his claspers coiling at the collecting fingers.

“Oh,” the prime gasps, gripping onto Lucifer’s arms, mumbling something in Orokin.

Lucifer thumbs along the side of his partner’s nodded mass, listening to the partial gasp and halved moans that leave Xev before his hand shifts. He motions the prime’s length and claspers over his hand, pressing his palm flat on Xev’s skin with his fingers laid at Xev’s flesh, thumb pressing over the top of Xev’s sensitive externals. “You alright?”

“Oh, oh yeah,” the prime laughs, rolling himself up against the cold palm at his crotch. “Just, wasn’t expecting that.” His hands adjust, finding new areas to grip on Lucifer’s forearms. “Wasn’t expecting that reaction, hold on, I’ll get them packed away,” he snorts.

“You don’t want to continue?” Lucifer rubs his head on the prime’s.

“No, I do,” Xev breathes, arching as his claspers motion around his member. “It’s just, I haven’t gotten filled up before, and don’t want to use up on my energy elsewhere.”

“I see,” Lucifer snorts, his hand leaving his partner’s crotch to nestle at his hip. Remembering something from an earlier conversation, “how long do you think you’ll last?”

“Long enough,” Xev chuckles, making internal configurations. “Though, that’s mostly because I’m with you.” He rests his head against the Chroma’s, staring down at his groin. “This shouldn’t take long.” He takes note of his split vents, relieved by the faint puffs of ambient heat.

“Mostly?” Lucifer teases, his waiting hand crawling up at the prime’s left side, claws tracing out the shape of Xev’s split and scarred vents. His sight follows Xev’s, staring down over the prime’s sensitive flesh.

“Yeah, I can last longer with you than without,” the prime purrs, pressing himself back against the feathered Chroma. “It’s a bonus,” he shifts in Lucifer’s lap, watching as his mass shifts and his length reduces back beneath his skin, leaving behind a heart-shaped mark above his dark flesh. His claspers, once coiled and grasping, withdrew into his flesh, leaving the two sensitive ends free at the sides of his folds.

“Huh,” Lucifer remarks. Xev snorts.

“Interesting, huh?” The prime pats the Chroma’s hand on his right thigh. “Maybe next time I’ll let you play with them.”

“Just maybe?” The Chroma chuckles, “it’s interesting, I’ll give you that.” Lucifer’s hand at Xev’s vents retreat downwards, trailing a finger beneath the ends of the retracted claspers. A soft exhale slips from the prime, his hips shifting forward against the hand. Lucifer purrs into Xev’s neck, stroking the underside of the loose clasper ends again.

“Fine, next time you can play with them,” Xev answers as the Chroma’s cold hand moves down and cups the prime’s fold and lips.

Lucifer nuzzles into his neck, the undersides of his fingers pressing against the dark fleshy lips of the Excalibur. His fingers start in slow strokes, feeling out the prime’s texture as unrestrained small noises slip from his smaller partner. They gently press, spreading the folds and lips in careful motions, his thumb rubbing at his partner’s clit – motions adding to his cold fingers on usually warm flesh. Xev mumbles something in Orokin, his grip on the Chroma’s resting hand tightens, back in an arch.

Cold finger strokes switch from vertical to horizontal, pressing the warm lips with his cold digits in lazy drags. A breathing moan slips from the prime, arching against the hand. Lucifer’s thumb presses and kneads above the prime’s sensitive bud, rubbing it gingerly with the side of the claw. Xev leans back against Lucifer’s chest, his head lulling backwards, hands clutching at where they rest; pleasant sounds slipping from him.

Lucifer is careful with his claws, kneading and teasing at the prime’s entrance as Xev barely catches the sounds in his throat. He purrs into the prime’s neck, drawing his fingers up beneath the claspers before returning his hand against the prime’s flesh, stroking at clit and lips. The prime shifts, a snort. “No claws?”

“You want them?” his fingers dip between the prime’s folds, rubbing upwards.

“Ah,” Xev starts, “yeah. I can take them.” A breathing moan slips, rocking against the cold hand. “I promise, they won’t hurt me – if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Well,” the Chroma purrs, “if you insist.” His cold fingers press at the prime’s entrance – he’s answered by an open moan and rolling hips.

“Yes, I do insist,” the prime snorts, “stick them in, It’s no problem.” He releases a pleasant grunt as a finger dips in, rolling upwards and across his sensitive bud.

“But, how much can you fit?” Lucifer purrs, nuzzling into Xev’s neck. He dips the digit in again with a second, fingers kneading against the roof of the prime’s insides. Again, the fingers stroke upwards, spreading at the flesh around Xev’s bud before sliding in again.

Xev leans his head against Lucifer. “I don’t know,” he whispers back, stifling a moan as the fingers press in further, “but, let’s find out together.”

Lucifer’s fingers splay inside the prime, spreading his insides open before they return to gentle kneading, withdrawing and returning in pressing strokes. The underside of his inserted fingers rub against the prime’s bud, drawing out more sounds from his gilded partner. Within the prime, kneading and pressing against ridged flesh, he can feel his partner’s moisture soaking his fingers. He slides his fingers out again, rubbing the prime’s slick fluid against his clit. The prime rolls against the pressing rubs, his hands grasping the Chroma’s arms, claws tapping at the metal bench as he lifts his legs. “Damn, Luci,” the prime groans.

The Chroma purrs, nuzzling against Xev’s scarred neck as his fingers return to the prime’s warm insides, pressing in his paired fingers all the way to his palm. His cold hand presses against Xev’s flesh as his fingers stroke, swirling within him and kneading against his moist walls. “Oh, ah,” Xev moans, arching and pressing his hips downwards, shifting his thighs open for the delving hand set between his legs.

Xev rocks against the paired fingers, cherishing the sensitive tingle the paired digits inside him bring; spreading and teasing, stroking his walls with accumulated juices. His head lies backwards, claws curling and fingers clutching at his partner’s arms. He can feel a warmth growing beneath him, a round pliable shape nestled between him and the Chroma. “Ah, there it is,” the gilded Excalibur breathes, pressing down against the Chroma’s emerging member.

Lucifer’s fingers stroke upwards inside Xev, edging their way out of his warm cavity and saturated against his gilded partner’s sensitive bud. Xev twitches, whimpering as the Chroma’s fingers roll and press. Lucifer is the one to shift this time, scooting himself sideways on the open bench to free up some leg room, his tail coiling beside him. Xev adjusts when his partner settles, nudging Lucifer’s chin off as he sits upright on top of him, pressing his flesh on the Chroma’s.

“Oh, damn you’re big,” Xev grunts, hips rocking as the Chroma’s fingers press at his clit. Beyond his partner’s hand and his own body, he can see a good half of Lucifer’s blunt member, eyeing the tender bits near the tip.

Lucifer tucks his head over Xev’s neck again, “think it’ll fit?” His teasing hand moves from the prime’s sensitive flesh to his hip.

“I think I can get it all to fit,” Xev muses, lying his hands over Lucifer’s. “Though just to be safe, need to get wetter,” he purrs, pressing his lips on the Chroma’s stiffening length. He slowly rocks, rubbing his meaty flesh over the top of his partner’s member.

“Well, that I can help with,” the Chroma whispers into his neck. His fluid saturated fingers return to the prime’s sensitive bud, pressing and rolling against it while Xev grinds against him.

Xev rolls his lips along the Chroma’s warm length, staring down upon it as his mind wanders to how it’d feel inside him. Squeezed in, filling him to the brim, stretching him out from within. The motions of his partner’s hand at his clit enhances his fantastical imagination. Internally he makes some technical adjustments; allocating more space within him for the anticipated penetration, silently rocking on his partner’s member as his internals shift.

His silence doesn’t go unnoticed, “anything wrong?”

“Just making some adjustments,” Xev assures Lucifer as he continues his rolls, feeling his hips hitch every so often out of sync – something that makes him grumble. But his other motions, and his partner’s cold fingers and warm member, keep him grounded. “Should be ready soon,” he breathes, thumbing at his partner’s bulky arms. A whimper slips through as Lucifer presses his fingers back against his entrance, kneading and spreading the fluids upwards over his clit. The prime rubs himself against the Chroma’s member, drawing out withheld sounds from his feathered partner with a smile.

“You good?” Lucifer purrs, spreading the prime’s fluids over his pressed lips and clit, partly drying his hand of the lubrication. His hand rests at Xev’s hip again, pressing down.

Xev hums, pressing his saturated lips against his partner’s base, rubbing against feather and flesh. “Oh yeah, I’m good to go.” Against his neck, he can feel Lucifer breathe; he can feel the claws at his sides gently press.

The hands at his side linger as he moves to a partial crouch, one of his clawed feet stood on the bench to give himself a better angle. Lucifer helps him stay steady, supporting the prime with one hand as the other directs his thick member upwards. Xev fingers at his flesh, spreading himself open as he carefully eases himself down with Lucifer’s guidance.

First contact is made between the end bits at the tip of Lucifer’s length and Xev’s thick lips, his moisture spreading along his partner’s blunt tip as their flesh glides against each other. A partial sound slips from Xev as he feels the bulk slides up his flesh, the ends of Lucifer’s member teasing at his clit. He rolls, pressing himself against his partner’s heat. Behind him Lucifer makes a purring growl.

For a second time Xev rises, running his fingers across his sensitive bud as they move to hold himself open for his patient partner. The bits at the tip touch the insides of his split lips, sliding gently against his entrance before his fingers intervene – pressing the blunt end up and directing it inside him.

A shortened whimper slips from him as Lucifer’s tip slides into him; his hand hovering over their meeting flesh, finger tips lightly pressing at the Chroma’s warm underside. Xev holds his head back as Lucifer squeezes inside him, pressing against his walls the way fingers never could. There’s hands on both his hips, claws pressing at his skin as he eases himself down onto Lucifer’s thick member – rocking it in bit by bit, feeling if fill his allocated space.

His claws curl, fingers pressing over the gripping palms at his hips. A whine slips from Xev as it continues to work its way in; feeling breath at his back, his partner twitching inside him. “Aahnn,” the prime whimpers, moving his leg back to the floor, pressing himself back against Lucifer’s stomach as his legs quake, shuttering muscle contractions dropping him further around Lucifer. The blunt of the Chroma’s tip presses against the back of his insides, bottoming him out and leaving him just above Lucifer’s lap.

Lucifer’s cold body presses against his back, hands pulling him backwards – trying to get their bodies to meet.

“Oh, ho-hold on,” the prime whimpers, hastily allocating his inner flesh to compress elsewhere, freeing up space for his larger partner. “Th-there we go, Luci,” and his body takes the rest of the Chroma’s mass.

Bottomed out; Lucifer’s full length inside him; his lips pressing around Lucifer’s feathered base, a breath rasping at his neck. Claws pressed against his hips; the member occasionally twitching inside him as his walls clench. With their breathing and sounds the only conversation, Xev getting acclimated to Lucifer’s girth and length – filled completely by the Chroma.

Xev starts a gentle roll. “Oh, fuuah,” he whines.

The prime’s back arches and his thighs press, hips rolling in smooth motions broken by muscular twitches, jamming the Chroma against his walls. A groan rises from Lucifer, his claws spreading at the prime’s side as his partner rolls. He restrains his own motions, letting the prime focus on his sensations as Lucifer supports him – he can feel the prime’s inconsistent snapping bucks, the gentle shakes in the hands over his own.

As the prime’s rolls continues Lucifer reaches up across Xev’s chest, teasing his claws into the heat of his partner’s steaming vents. More than to bring the prime closer to finishing, he helps Xev keep steady – the hand above his squeezes in recognition. He buries his helm against the prime’s neck, purring at his skin.

Xev whimpers as he rolls against Lucifer’s hot, thick member. His fleshy lips glide saturated against his feathered partner, soaking the Chroma’s base with his spilt fluids. The grip he has on Lucifer’s hands grow tighter, even though the muscular trembles his grip remains tight. Moans boiling up his throat through each roll.

“Oh fuck,” the prime whines, “Aah, Lucifer. Nnngh.” The prime slips into whimpering words of Orokin origin; his chest heaving, breathing increased. Lucifer can feel the heat steaming from the prime’s vents and presses himself close against his partner, increasing the strength of his natural chill. His cold claws trail at the edges of Xev’s sensitive flesh vents, his own groans slipping through as his partner’s pace increases, the hitching of his hips minimized – diminished with Lucifer’s strong aura.

The prime’s noises increase as he’s drawn closer; Lucifer can barely make out the stuttering words melded in with his partner’s whimpering gasps apart from the short utterance of his name. He feels the prime’s weight on him shift, his partner’s legs lifting and thighs pressing at his own. The hand at his prime’s hip moves down to below the thigh, claws spreading, lifting Xev’s leg.

Laid against Lucifer’s chest, Xev approaches his peak; his claws curling, fingers gripping at Lucifer’s arms as his rocking alternates to bucks. Partial, broken whimpers intermingled with Lucifer’s name pour from the prime as he nears his climax, inner walls clenching around Lucifer’s thickness. The Chroma’s groans reverberate deep in his chest, breathing them against his prime’s neck as they’re drawn out by Xev’s pressing rolls and clutching thighs.

Around him Xev clenches; slicken walls wet with intermingled fluids squeeze at his flesh as the prime rises to climax. Extended thrusts force Xev’s weight onto Lucifer’s chest, his prime sliding a third of him in and out in quick succession. Moist slaps of flesh on flesh undertone their breathing and sounds, Xev’s noises turning to choked squeaks as his orgasm hits, pressing himself down around his partner.

Lucifer holds Xev gently as his prime finishes; nuzzling into his neck, claws squishing within pressing vents, a hand holding a thigh. He can feel the prime’s twitching nerves, inside and out; the hands on his arms, the flesh he’s buried in, the legs squeezing at his own. Xev’s breathing levels out as he comes down from his peak, steadying from quick and shallow gasp to deep and slow breaths.

“Ooouh,” the prime breathes with a smile, lying his head back on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Wow, th-that hit me hard,” he laughs, tilting his head upwards against his partner’s head in a drained nuzzle. He can feel his legs shaking, drained of any energy in his reserves; and he’s well aware of the solid mass buried inside him, still erect and waiting for more.

Xev stares down over his recovering body as his brain catches up, watching as his partner’s hand trails from his steaming vents down to his hip, the claws kneading gently at his skin. He can’t help but stare at the in-line bulge made of his skin and Lucifer’s penetration. His focus attunes to it, softly squeezing around his partner, feeling Lucifer twitch. “Oh damn,” the prime purrs, barely able to motion his hips he was ready.

Lucifer grunts, and Xev cups the back of the Chroma’s head, fingers stroking at feather and scale.

“I think you’ll have to take it from here, Luci,” the prime breathes, pressing himself around his partner’s mass, his lips spreading at the base. “I can’t lead anymore,” he snorts – his legs won’t stop trembling, “and I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

Xev presses the side of his split maw against Lucifer’s cheek, a nuzzled kiss.

“Go ahead; fuck me hard,” he whispers.

Lucifer purrs. “I can do more than that,” his right-hand strokes over the prime’s thigh, spreading his fingers around the penetration, drawing a claw over his partner’s clit. “How about I fill you up?”

The prime arches as the finger swirls at his bud. “Ooh, that sounds good too.” The claws spread at his lips, kneading at the prime’s slicken dark flesh. “Mm,” he sighs, his hands grasp at the Chroma’s arms.

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer growls in the crook of Xev’s neck, his left hand crawling up the prime’s side. “I’ll take care of you, Xev,” and he nudges his helm against the prime as a mimicked, the fingers of his left-hand dipping into the prime’s open vents, chilling the warming flesh. A shortened gasp from the prime, then he sinks again at the cold touch.

And Lucifer starts his rolls.

His right strokes at Xev’s penetrated flesh, petting over the prime’s clit in tandem with his shallow thrusts. Left moves back towards the prime’s hip, running his palm and claws over the prime’s smooth skin and down the gilded jut. He grasps beneath the prime’s weary leg, holding it up at the knee.

Xev’s arms lie lax over Lucifer’s, his hand buried in the Chroma’s feathered forearms as Lucifer works him over. The prime stares down at the bulge displaying just how deep is partner is buried, his walls pressing around the thick length, hips twitching in reactant rolls. Lucifer presses the prime down around him, and grunts.

He can’t get a good angle.

Lucifer slides his fingers against the prime’s penetrated flesh once more, stroking the swelling clit to draw out another impassioned moan from his prime. He presses the front of his helm at the crook of the prime’s neck, purring against skin. Eventually his hand leaves the slicken flesh, palm running from inner thigh, to hip, and down beneath thigh and gilded jut – mirroring his left with his right.

The prime’s lifted legs slowly bob as Lucifer rolls, trying for a new angle from his seated position on the edge of the bench. His thrusts are patient and slow, his member saturated in the prime’s fluids. He holds Xev’s thighs high, spreading his prime open by the knees. The prime’s noises flow freely, adjustments bringing another whimper and moan to crawl from his throat.

He still can’t get a good angle.

This isn’t going to work, he grunts.

“This isn’t working,” Lucifer growls as he adjusts his grip, wrapping his arms completely beneath Xev’s limp knees and pinning the prime firmly between his chest and arms. “Hold on,”

“Wha-“ Xev starts before adjustments distract him, feeling his partner’s thick mass prodding at his lubricated walls as he adjusts below him. He holds fast to Lucifer’s thick arms as they lift him upwards off the Chroma’s lap with sheer strength alone, feeling the thickness of his partner slide at his moist lips – arching within the pin with a whimper.

Lucifer, holding Xev pinned up against his chest, stands.

The prime’s hips nudge weak phantom rolls as he’s held open, fingers clutching the Chroma’s elbows as Lucifer works out the best balance to continue boring into his prime. He’s not thrusting yet, but it doesn’t halt the prime’s sensitivity. Xev’s claws clutch at the air as they dangle; his hands curling at skin.

Lucifer nudges the side of the prime’s head when he finds their perfect balance, resuming his teasing rolls up into his prime. “That’s better,” he growls, feeling the prime quake as a shiver went down his spine. His hands hold onto Xev’s legs tight, his claws pressing at the prime’s skin as he bobs the prime in rhythm with his elongated thrusts.

“Ooh,” the prime groans, arching downwards, “fuck,” he whines, head craned down against his chest, watching the thrusting bulge moving at his stomach. He palms at Lucifer’s arms as the Chroma thrusts into him, legs bobbing in the air as his partner’s thick member buries into him again and again, pressing against his walls, the soft ends of the thick tip stroking at the back of his filled hollow. His words again start to slur into Orokin.

“You good?” Lucifer nudges against the prime, withholding a low groan.

“Mmm, fuck, Luci,” Xev breathes, his right curling from elbow to the back of Lucifer’s head. His fingers wedge beneath the crescent horns, hanging there limp. “I love it,” Xev moans, lying his head against the Chroma’s.

Lucifer continues to bore into his prime, relishing in the prime’s stammering gasps and moans as he rolls thrust after thrust into Xev’s flesh. He groans against the prime’s neck, staring down the prime to the bulge his member makes from within. In each rhythmical thrusts the bulge moves; staring pass it he can see his thick mass slide through the prime’s lips, near bottoming out in every roll. Soft plaps sound as their bodies meet base to base, both saturated and slick.

He groans, the roll of his thrusts increasing to meet his heightened desire for release, preferably inside to fill his partner to the brim. Wet slaps echo with their mingled noises; he’s thankful the prime had the foresight to seal the room. “Aaah, Xev,” Lucifer groans, spreading his partner’s legs. “You feel so good inside,” he breathes, claws pressing at Xev’s skin.

Xev responds at first in slurred Orokin; the walls around Lucifer clench as he burrows inside. “We, haa,” Xev tries to start before a noisy moan breaks through. “We’ll have to do this again, sometime,” he pants, the fingers at the back of Lucifer’s head grasp.

Lucifer groans against Xev’s neck; his pacing increases. Thrusting, burrowing deep within the noisy prime’s saturated and textured walls. The prime’s head lull back against his head and shoulder, his split maw barely open as he huffs warmed air out from within. Non-stop with his rolling, bucking pace, Lucifer bolsters his aura again, coating them both a chill that makes Xev flinch and whine.

“Oh, Luci,” the prime whimpers, his hips tremble, an open gasp.

Lucifer nuzzles the prime; he can feel him struggle out rolls with his weaken hips. “Almost there,” he groans, feeling his sack tighten for a coming release. “Nngh, Xev,” he breathes against the prime’s neck.

He struggles to maintain his balance as his peak begins its approach, slamming deep against the prime’s flesh with loud wet slaps through each moment of contact. Xev’s legs bounce as Lucifer rails into him hard and swift, powered by his thick arms and rocking hips. His steps barely stumble, adjusting the prime, adjusting himself steady again in preparation for the coming thrusts.

Another pace increase; the prime releases the back of Lucifer’s head and holds again at the burly feathered arms, holding on tight as his noises turn to near squeaks from the quickened pace. There’s whimpers of Lucifer’s name that leak from the Prime, whispering expletives and that he’s close again.

“Ah, Xev,” the Chroma groans, slamming himself deep against the prime’s saturated flesh, thrusting hard against Xev’s walls as he reaches release. Xev squeaks Lucifer’s name as the Chroma’s member slams within him, the spurts of tinted ejaculate filling the empty space between their flesh. Following need-filled thrusts spread the sticky fluids against his walls, Lucifer slamming into a final finish within Xev. The prime’s weakened hips tremble as he spills over into a second climax, clenching around his partner in a shuttered orgasm, his noises come out as mere whimpers. 

And, then it’s just breathing.

Their combined breathing is ragged as they come down from their peaks. Lucifer holds Xev still pinned against his chest, his cold breath blowing past the prime’s steaming vents; his member is still inside his prime, flaccid and spent.

Carefully, slowly, the Chroma steps backwards to the bench, his member slowly edging out of Xev with every short step. His prime barely flinches with each movement inside him, his insides still hyper sensitive of the flesh inside him and the clog of viscous fluid that leaks over the Chroma’s buried shaft.

Lucifer eases himself back down onto the bench, lying backwards on the raised platform situated not far behind the Corpus bench, His left arm uncurls from the prime’s lifted leg and slides himself the rest of the way out of the prime, his milky tinted ejaculate leaking out from the prime and down over his limp member.

As Lucifer releases his other leg Xev mumbles something in stammered Orokin between his exhausted, heated pants. The prime stares down at the steaming vents along his left side with a grunt, and a snort. He lies his head backwards over the Chroma’s shoulder, pressing his maw to the Chroma’s helm.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> They spend the next few hours cuddling, asleep.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
